Past and future
by lilg7
Summary: my smile slowly begins to fade as the area around me goes dark with hate. "It is all over Jo," I hear Jin say in my ear as her takes a step back revealing the bloody dagger that he pulled out of my belly. I struggle for breath as to the wound looking to the man i love for an explanation. Sadly all he can stay was "good bye Jo," JoxJin SADD!


There was a time where I smiled. During such a facade i was loved. I was loved by a man who said the world was mine,despite what any one else said about us. During such a time, this man never hurt me, never laid a finger on me, never made me cry. But all good things come to an end, and every one is left in a hell hole they dug them selves. regardless of reality, I still dreamt of my old life, my old love.

Tonight was such a night were i laid myself down at the foot of the statue after tucking in Sana. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. The images that invaded my mind were those of another time. I can see him dressed in his Phantom uniform. I can also see my self in the mirror, in a similar get up. The beautiful silver haired man looked at me with his causal smile on his face that made my heart melt. "Well, how do I look?" He says to me with a nervous sigh. That is when my smile crossed my face. "Jin, you look wonderful stop stressing," I say putting my hands on his waist kissing his lips lightly.

He laughs slightly pulling away from me. "You slob, come here,"Jin says fixing my collar and buttoning up my last button on my shirt. "There you go. Now you are presentable." He kisses my lips and holds onto my hands as he leads me into the car.

The car ride was short to the ball. When I walked into the doors, I knew i didn't belong. Every one here had their hair in neat little ties,clean cut, strait from the lap of luxury. But not me. My hair was the normal spiked, rough and ragged. my grammar was off compared to them. It was clear i came from middle class. I sighed and felt a hand grab mine.I look over to my right and see Jin standing there, giving me a comforting smile before we split up and talk to our separate branch leaders.

After Renee were done speaking, I was back to my normal apple in am orange tree state of mind. Before I knew it I found myself slipping back to the wine table throwing back one class at a time, talking the Ravenous slave working the table serving drinks to the upper class. As we spoke, my eyes drifted amongst the crowds until they fell on Jin walking straight towards me. When he stepped up to me and took my hand. "Come with me, i have to show you something," Jin said pulling me out to the balcony.

I laughed as he leaned me against the wall and kissed me passionately. "Jo, i have great news! I was promoted to Major," He says kissing me again holding me tight. I laugh. "That is great!" I said to him. keeping my hands on his hips.

"Oh and Jo, i have something to ask you," Jin says stepping back. I grant as if asking him to clarify. "Well i have been thinking a lot about this, and well," He said getting down on one knee pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it and there staring back up at me was a ring sparkling silver with a stunning pure diamond that reflects the light of the moon. I was rendered completely speechless at she shear beauty of the ring. "Jo, will you stay by me, for now until the end of time?" Jin asked me. My smile grows into a full blown grin and i have to find my voice before i could speak. "Of course i will," I tell him almost absently, still shocked from the initial question. Jin jumps up and hugged me, swinging me around happily kissing me.

The priceless moment was interrupted by a stinging pain in my gut. my smile slowly begins to fade as the area around me goes dark with hate. "It is all over Jo," I hear Jin say in my ear as her takes a step back revealing the bloody dagger that he pulled out of my belly. I struggle for breath as a cling to the wound looking to the man i love for an explanation. Sadly all he can stay was "good bye Jo," as he pushes me off the balcony.

Just as i hit the ground i wake up. finding my self in the ruins of some old home. Sana curled into my said, clinging to my white shirt. I look down at my gut and lift up the cloth to reveal the small diamond wound i got from Jin the day he stabbed me. I sigh and put down my shirt. Sana stirs awake and sits up. "Are you okay Jo?" She asks me with her sweet, soft voice. My heart sinks and i nod, leading her back down, pulling my jacket back over her to keep her warm. That was when i realized the truth i had to face. Jin was great, but he turned on me, Sana is amazing, and she wants to stand by me. Sana is my only hope for a future.


End file.
